An organic silicon compound intermediate having a structure represented by the following Formula (3) has so far been known as an intermediate from which various organic silicon compounds useful for a modifying agent for thermoplastic resins can be derived:
R1 in Formula (3) is hydrogen, methyl, isobutyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl or vinylhexyl. And these R1's are the same group.
Such compound is usually synthesized by hydrolyzing chlorosilane and ripening. Frank J. Feher et al. of California University obtained the compound represented by Formula (3) described above by reacting cyclopentyltrichlorosilane in a mixed solvent of water and acetone at a room temperature or a refluxing temperature and ripening it for further 2 weeks (Organometallics, 10, p. 2526 to 2528 (1991) and Chemical European Journal (Chem. Eur. J.), 3, No. 6, p. 900 to 903 (1997)).
New organic silicon compounds can be derived from such publicly known organic silicon compound by making use of a reactivity of silanol (Si—OH), and when industrially synthesizing derivatives, desired are compounds having an active group which has a higher reactivity than that of the above silanol and which produces less by-products.
When industrially making use of them, desired is a reaction in which synthesis of such publicly known organic silicon compounds is completed for short time and in which by-products are less likely to be produced and a yield is high. However, the publicly known production process described above, have the problems that long time is required for the synthesis and that a lot of by-products are produced and a yield of the target compounds is low.
Further, when the derivatives of new organic silicon compounds are synthesized from such publicly known organic silicon compounds and chlorosilanes, hydrogen chloride is produced by reacting hydrogen of silanol with chlorine of chlorosilane, but hydrogen chloride is not produced by using the organic silicon compound of the present invention even if it is reacted with chlorosilanes, and therefore the reaction can more readily be handled from an industrial point of view.